


Coat shenanigans

by AgrippaSpoleto



Series: Perr Nor [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Adopted Children, Comic, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M, More characters to come, Silly, dalor bashir - Freeform, esme garak - Freeform, family life, fehad garak - Freeform, on a mission on the Enterprise, there's not much plot, three kids in a trenchcoat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: Due to a mission near their home, Julian Bashir and Elim Garak are living temporarily on the Enterprise together with their kids Dalor Bashir, Esme and Fehad Garak. Needless to say they’re a handful.A place for silly, fluffy short comics about Bashir and Garak raising kids.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Perr Nor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560853
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Coat shenanigans

Transcription of the speech bubbles:

Panel one:

Guinan: What can I do for you, sir?

Dalor (top kid in the trenchcoat): [Rokassa juice.]

Esme (in the middle in the trenchcoat): Saurian Brandy.

Fehad (at the bottom of the trenchcoat): Prune juice.

Panel two:

Julian: Garak, do you know where my trenchcoat is?

Garak: No idea, dear.

Panel three:

Julian: I don’t believe you!

Garak: Good.

Panel four:

Guinan: And your Rokassa juice sir.

Dalor signing: Thank you.

Esme, while taking the drinks: Thank you ma’am.

The drinks are a prune juice and a kid friendly Saurian Brandy (Mapan sirup with Saurian Gummies).

Guinan, winking: Enjoy your drinks, kids. Welcome to the Enterprise.

Panel five:

Julian: Why don’t you put your sewing away? The kids are in their lesson and I thought we could check out this crime noir programme I found in the database.

Garak: My devious doctor, one might think you’ve planned that.

Panel six:

Julian: Not as devious as you, appearently. Don’t think you’re gonna get out of crime noir.

They’re interrupted by a comm message: DOCTOR BASHIR, MR GARAK. I apologise for interrupting you, but it seems your children have disappeared from their lesson.

Panel seven:

Julian, fondly exasperated: Again? Are two hours for us too much to ask?

Garak, chuckling: Next time maybe tell them that? They are our children after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to draw my baes in fluffy silly situations, so here have a comic. I love the three kids in a trenchcoat trope and I'm gonna milk it. 
> 
> If any of you have ideas for future mayhem on the Enterprise, shoot it at me here or on my tumblr (agrippaspoleto.tumblr.com). I would love to hear what you think.


End file.
